sHE (nsfw)
by Ca isn't calsium but Calico
Summary: Terpaksa, karena aku ingin dekat dengan dia yang ku cintai [late bday fic for Yuna Seijuurou]


"Akashi-san, pakai jaketku. Hari ini dingin."

"Kau saja yang pakai, Tetsuya. Aku kuat dingin."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kalau Akashi-san sampai sakit."

Bila sudah seperti ini pipi kenyal Akashi akan semerah rambut panjang tergerai sepunggungnya. Tak berani menatap mata sang kekasih bahkan lupa cara memakai jaket biasanya adalah respon tambahannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih hatinya, selalu menanggapi dengan mengelus singkat pipi sapuan merah tersebut. Gemas dan tak pernah bosan ia melakukannya. Terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan kalau boleh berkata gamblang.

"Ayo kita pulang, Akashi-san. Hari ini kita banyak pekerjaan rumah, kan?"

Lima jemari bertemu dengan lima jemari yang lain, saling bertautan dan menghantarkan kalor yang tak hanya menghangatkan tangan, namun juga hati.

Ingin rasanya hal ini selalu terjadi dan terus berulang tanpa henti. Ia berharap waktu dapat terhenti sehingga tak ada batas bagi ini semua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi-san sepertinya semakin tinggi. Sepertinya aku tersusul."

"Perempuan memang lebih cepat tumbuh, Tetsuya."

Ya ini semua: rasa lelah, kepura-puraan, kepalsuan, kebencian pada diri sendiri, kekhawatiran, dan ketakutan.

Hanya untuk hal-hal tersebut, Akashi ingin semuanya segera berakhir.

Berhadiahkan kecupan singkat di pipi karena telah mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat ke rumahnya, Akashi melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan yang hanya berpenghunikan ia dan seekor kucing tua yang dipungutnya tahunan lalu.

Dulu ia memang kesepian ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya, namun tatap mukanya dengan Tetsuya kurang dari satu tahun lalu menghilangkan perasaan sendiri itu. Bersyukur, kalau boleh dia ibaratkan, karena kedua orang tua tercinta di alam sana tak perlu menemukan anak mereka dalam keadaan memalukan dan mencoreng nama keluarga seperti ini.

Seorang anak yang berbalik arah dari lajur yang seharusnya.

"Ck, pakaian dalam wanita selalu membuatku sesak."

Jaket Tetsuya yang hanya beraroma pewangi pakaian ia lepas dan letakkan hati-hati di ranjangnya. Bersambung dengan melepas seragam sailor, rok sejengkal di atas lutut, lalu bra berbusa banyak, dan celana dalam penuh renda.

Lega rasanya ketika melepas seluruh atribut tersebut.

Ah, nyaris terlupakan.

Sebuah wig merah panjang sewarna rambut aslinya.

Bila di sekolah, ia dikenal sebagai Akashi Seirara, gadis cantik serba bisa, berdada besar, bertubuh biola dambaan banyak siswa yang sayangnya telah memiliki kekasih.

Namun di rumah ...

Akashi melangkah ke hadapan cermin, mematut diri dengan seksama dan mensyukuri atas apa yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

Dada rata namun bidang oleh otot. Bentuk tubuh yang langsing. Tidak terlalu tinggi bila dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan yang tak boleh ketinggalan, adalah tanda kelelakiannya yang menggantung di bawah perut.

"Selamat datang, Seijuurou."

Ya, di rumah ia adalah jati dirinya sendiri. Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang rela menyembunyikan identitasnya demi dekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia cintai.

**.**

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**sHE © ****Calico Neko**

**Late bday fic untuk Yuna Seijuurou.  
Remake from my eng fic. Enjoy, my very first KuroAka!**

**.**

Konyol bila mengingat penyebab ia jatuh cinta pada sosok penyuka milkshake itu.

Kuroko jelas adalah sosok yang biasa. Tidak superior seperti kebanyakan laki-laki yang mengejar dirinya. Namun pertemuan tak sengaja di kala itu mengubah segalaya.

Telah bermandikan guyuran air hujan di Jumat sore, Akashi terpaksa berteduh di sebuah halte. Tidak ada siapapun selain remaja laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu siswa SMA Seirin dari seragamnya, tengah membuka payung lipat berwarna hitam.

Akashi mendesah sambil memerhatikan gerakan sosok berambut biru muda tersebut, mengomeli diri sendiri karena lupa menyaksikan ramalan cuaca pagi tadi. Melihat gelagatnya yang siap menghadapi terpaan hujan, dipastikan beberapa saat lagi Akashi akan berteduh sendirian.

Namun Akashi salah, sosok bertinggi badan nyaris sama dengannya tersebut justru berlari menghampiri seorang nenek yang berjuang turut berteduh di halte. Akashi memang ditinggalkan sendirian, namun ia mendapat pandangan lain akan tabiat orang. Ia memayungi nenek tersebut, bahkan membantu membawakan barang dan membiarkan setengah bahunya kuyup demi melindung tubuh si nenek.

Seketika ada yang berdetak kencang di dadanya.

Sekali lagi, konyol, sebab beberapa hari kemudian diketahui kalau nenek tersebut adalah nenek kandungnya, wajar remaja lelaki yang dimaksud menaruh banyak perhatian pada beliau. Yang tak boleh terlupa adalah nama; Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangan tanya bagaimana Akashi tahu, ia punya pendengaran dan penglihatan bak hewan.

Dan detakan yang hanya sekali namun kencang itu masih dirasakan dalam dada. Mata pun sama sekali tak mau teralih dari wajah datar namun ramahnya, tak bosan untuk ditatap dan dimaknai.

Akashi bukanlah seorang polos apalagi bodoh. Ia sepenuhnya sadar telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tepatnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah dan alasan yang sangat sepele.

Sesama lelaki? Jelas ini kesalahan besar.  
Karena memayungi seorang nenek? Alasan menggelikan.

Namun apa yang diinginkan akan diusahan untuk diperoleh.

Dan cinta itu itu buta, juga mendadak.

Berbekal nekat, awal semester baru dimana ia menginjak kelas 3 SMA, Akashi Seijuurou yang dengan gila telah berganti menjadi Akashi Seirara pindah ke SMA Seirin, memaksa kepala sekolah agar menempatkannya di kelas yang sama dengan siswa bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Segala identitas yang diperlukan ia palsukan sedemikian rupa sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui keaslian dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seirara. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, Akashi-san. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Gejolak masa muda, hanya butuh 3 bulan bagi Akashi untuk kemudian menyatakan perasaan yang dipendamnya lama dan beruntung, gayung dicambut baik dengan tangan kanan yang menggapai lembut.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kita akan saling menjaga dan lebih menyayangi dari sebelumnya, Akashi-san."

"Ya."

Dengan hanya mengingatnya, cukup untuk membuat Akashi klimaks, membasahi bagian lengan jaket Kuroko dengan love-juice-nya.

"Tetsuya..."

Bermain sendiri dengan menghirup aroma wangi yang terkuar dari jaket milik Kuroko, hanya itu yang dapat Akashi lakukan untuk menghibur hormonnya yang terus bergejolak.

Cinta dan ketertarikan memang terkadang menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan si dia.

Yang jelas, butuh kelihaian untuk menyembunyikan, atau tepatnya membohongi Kuroko, dari kenyataan yang ada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya..."

Tubuh mengejang, tissue dibalut untuk membersihkan buah dari puncak.

.

.

* * *

Hubungan yang terjalin berjalan mulus tanpa cela. Kuroko masih terus memberi perhatian dan cinta, sedang Akashi masih setia dalam penyamarannya yang belum terbongkar siapapun. Saling bermesraan dengan hanya bergandengan maupun berciuman seakan tak pernah absen dalam keseharian kisah percintaan kedua remaja yang siap menuju pendidikan lebih tinggi.

Bila ada kisah, maka akan ada kata wajib yang tidak boleh luput, yaitu kata tetapi.

Ya, tetapi kisah romansa masa SMA tidaklah selalu berjalan mulus. Memang belum pernah ada adu pendapat antar keduanya, semua adem ayem. Belum pernah ada kalimat 'seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami' terlintas dalam pertalian.

Dan kata tetapi itu muncul tepat di hari kelulusan, dimana tak lama lagi mereka akan menginjak masa kedewasaan.

Di bawah terpaan hangat sinar matahari, ditemani semilir angin yang menggoyangkan helai panjang rambut merah milik Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya memberikan kancing kedua dari kemeja putihnya. Salahkan gakuran Seirin yang beresleting, keromantisan hilang sekian persen berkatnya.

Sebuah pelukan protektif melingkar di sekeliling tubuh tinggi semampainya. Saling bertukar kehangatan dan mengistirahatkan kepala di masing-masing bahu, Kuroko berbisik mesra sambil mengelus punggung Akashi. Gerakan jemarinya nakal, namun menenangkan.

"Akashi-san, ah tidak, maksudku Seirara-san, aku menginginkanmu. Boleh?"

Daun hijau yang jatuh di puncak kepala si surai merah menjadi saksi akan jawaban.

Akashi bimbang. Ia selalu menginginkan dapat bersatu dengan Kuroko yang ia cintai. Namun akan ada yang dibayar; kebohongannya selama ini. Kemurkaan si pemilik mata sewarna langit lepas masihlah lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pemutusan benang merah yang telah terjalin imajiner pada kedua kelingking.

Ia mau, tetapi tidak mau.

Dilema. Galau bila kata para remaja.

Mengepalkan tangannya di sisi pinggang Kuroko, setengah berbisik si iris merah berujar, "Ya."

.

.

.

"Mmph..."

Bodoh.

Jelas ia termakan nafsu dan kebutuhan akan sentuhan. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya dan untuk selamanya Akashi tidak boleh berada dalam dekapan protektif itu.

Semuanya berbahaya.

Ciuman ganas, sepanas, dan sebasah apapun kemungkinan besar tidak akan memberitahu Kuroko akan jati dirinya. Namun tangan kiri yang mengelus sayang kepala Akashi kapan juga mampu menarik lepas mahkota merah palsunya. Tangan kanan yang bergerilya di perut dan terus naik ke dada nantinya tidak akan menemukan gundukan kenyal. Pun bila turun ke bawah. Kulitnya memang lembut tak bercacat, namun di balik rok, menyembunyikan kesejatiannya.

"Akh!"

Saliva terjalin di antara belah bibir ketika Akashi menggigit keras bibir bawah Kuroko. Penjajahan Kuroko akan dirinya sungguh berbahaya.

"Tetsuya, kau terburu-buru."

"Maaf, Akashi-san. Tapi ini murni karena aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Senyuman tersungging gembira disertai belaian lembut tatkala menangkup pipi si biru muda.

"Aku juga, tetapi- Ahh!"

Kepala Kuroko menyeruak di perpotongan leher Akashi, memberi tanda kepemilikan yang nantinya akan kentara warnanya.

"Akashi-san, aku mohon jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama."

Melepas segala atribut bagian atas seragam sekolahnya, secara mendadak ada kekuatan besar yang sepertinya merasuki Kuroko. Pitingannya terlampau kuat untuk seorang Akashi jauhkan. Lengan ditahan di samping kepala, penyatuan bibir kian lapar.

"Eng..."

Desahan erotis keluar seketika ke dalam mulut Kuroko. Rupanya ada yang turut termakan suasana.

Lidah saling melilit bak ular. Gelitikkan memabukkan dirasa manis ketika bagian tak bertulang tersebut menjilati gigi dan dinding mulut dengan seduktif. Aroma dan rasa dari makan siang tadi kentara pada masing-masing indera pengecap, menimbulkan saliva membanjiri isi mulut keduanya.

Akan tetapi, kesadarannya masih penuh. Akashi masih berusaha untuk sedikit menjauhkan tubuh sang kekasih. Digerakannya baik kepala maupun badan untuk menjauhkan serangan nafsu. Tak membuahkan hasil.

'_Tidak!_'

Tanda bahaya menyala terang tatkala dirasanya sentuhan yang memporak-porandakan isi perut ketika lutut Kuroko berpindah di antara paha mulus Akashi. Sensasi memabukkan dan meningkatkan gairah biologi. Si merah kian luluh dan lemas dibuatnya.

Terus bergerak ke atas. Bahan kain dari seragam yang menggesek sisi dalam paha memberi fraksi aneh, seakan menghantarkan listrik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Pikiran buyar, digantikan ketidakfokusan yang mengambangkan isi otak.

"Akh!"

Cumbuan terpotong, digantikan belalakan mata beriris biru muda.

"Akashi-san, mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari antara..."

Kalimat tak pernah dilanjutkan.

Mengangkat tubuhnya, jari telunjuk dan ibu jari Kuroko mengangkat rok, mempertontonkan kenyataan akan siapa Akashi Seirara sebenarnya.

"Tetsuya..."

Kembali kalimat tak berhasil dilanjutkan. Keterkejutan terpasang gamblang di wajah Kuroko yang selalu memakukan kedataran.

Dada ini remuk menyesakkan melihatnya.

Sebelum ia pergi nyaris berlari tanpa sepatah kata pun dari kamar Akashi, pemiliknya bersumpah melihat celana bagian depan Kuroko yang tadinya menggelembung, tidak lagi menunjukkan gundukan itu.

.

.

* * *

Nyaris sebulan terlewati semenjak hari menyedihkan itu.

Belum ada komunikasi, tidak ada satu pun yang menjelaskan atau meminta penjelasan. Hanya keheningan dan kehampaan.

Pun tak ada air mata. Hatinya memang sakit, akan tetapi tidak setetes pun air berasa asin tersebut jatuh ke pipinya. Semua serba datar, sedatar mimik wajah Kuroko yang setiap hari ia pasang.

Yang tertinggal hanya jaket warna biru tua yang hingga mereka lulus SMA belum sempat dikembalikan, tergantung rapi di dalam lemari pakaian Akashi. Juga nomor ponsel, masih bersemayam belum dihapus dan terus meneriakkan kalimat untuk sesegera mungkin dihubungi pemiliknya.

Dipandanginya deretan angka itu dengan tatapan sendu dan rindu mendalam, tak juga ada keberanian untuk menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

Apakah ia harus membeli nomor baru yang tidak akan dikenali Kuroko, hanya sekedar untuk memuaskan dahaga akan suara sang kekasih? Atau sebenarnya telah menjadi mantan kekasih?

Hendak merapikan berkas-berkas untuk pendaftaran ke universitas, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, memutar ringtone enka song kesukaannnya.

Jantung berdetak kencang membaca nama si pemberi pesan masuk.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_.

[Akashi-kun, hari ini boleh aku ke rumahmu?]

Kedatangan ia yang dirindukan sangatlah cepat, secepat balasan [Iya] yang Akashi ketik kilat.

Tak lebih dari 5 menit, disinyalir Kuroko sudah berada di depan rumahnya sedari awal, Akashi menyambut kedatangan si cinta pertamanya bukan sebagai Akashi Seirara, melainkan sebagai Akashi Seijuurou dalam balutan kaos polos, celana kotak-kotak selutut, dan tanpa rambut palsu.

"Maaf baru sekarang aku datang. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dua pasang tangan menggapai ke depan saling bersamaan. Tak peduli kedapatan tetangga yang mungkin memergoki mereka bermesraan.

Ya, bermersaan, nyaris romantis. Andai saja tidak terjadi kejadian error dimana kedua dahi saling berbenturan hingga menimbulkan bunyi menyerikan.

Keduanya meringis sakit sambil memijit dahi yang agak memerah, digantikan tawa renyah dan senyum tulus.

Menutup pintu, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kamar yang dulu nyaris menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan jiwa dan raga.

Saling bertukar penjelasan, cerita, dan perasaan, semalaman mereka saling bagikan.

Dan setetes air mata akhirnya berhasil jatuh ke pipi.

Perasaan itu rupanya masih ada dan tak berlimit, perasaan cinta terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Aku juga," balas Kuroko lembut ketika keduanya duduk bersila saling berhadapan.

Tangan kanan menggenggam dadanya erat, mata intens menatap bola mata yang selalu menyala merah bergairah dan penuh semangat.

"Hati ini pernah punya cinta terhadap Akashi Seirara-san. Walau terdengar klise ataupun naif, hati ini pun sering mengemis untuk diisi bahan bakar berupa cinta Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Aku akan berusaha menerima keberadaan Seijuurou-kun di hati dan pikiranku. Boleh?"

Mengangguk, mereka memulai babak baru dalam pertalian kisah mereka.

Dan semua kembali dimulai dengan perkenalan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, Akashi-kun. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Jabatan tangan yang menjadi saksi lembaran baru tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kenyataan baru yang akan mereka hadapi di depan nanti, apakah mereka akan mengalami kendala ketika menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi yang di atas?

* * *

**A/N:** Happy sweet 17++, dear Mbak Yuna! Maaf lama, tapi semoga ga terkorosi waktu.

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah mampir dan membaca. Apa ini ooc? Feedback, please!

_bdg0708140014_


End file.
